Stand in the rain
by Queen of Crack
Summary: She's had enough of crying, the tears and the rain wasted on Gray. Now she will start anew and stand up for herself even in the rain. Song belongs to SUPERCHICK not me!


Hi Hi Fanfiction readers!

You have most probably guessed that my favourite female character is Juvia. Maybe, maybe not. And you all know that I love oneshots and songfics too right? Well, I have brought another songfic about Juvia for you all! Hahaha, I feel great!

Well now that the Queen has spoken, I would like for you all to read my story! (I am a fair Queen after all!) I do apologize for any unladylike like grammar and spelling!

**Disclaimers:** I, Queen of Crack hereby declare that I do NOT own Fairy Tail or ANY of their characters. All in favour of this declaration say I! (**Readers: **I!) Neither do I own this song that is implied in this story! The song belongs to **SUPERCHICK**

I do however declare that you all enjoy!

* * *

**Stand in the rain**

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

The tears rolled down her eyes slowly as anything. It was almost all in slow motion. Even the sight in front of her was almost in slow motion. All those times that she had believed Lucy when she said that she didn't love Gray, all those times that she had FALLEN for that shit! Juvia turned on her heel and spun around with a choked out sob. She could see the skies growing Grey.

She held her hand over her chest where her heart was as she walked quickly away from the scene. _"Gray-sama doesn't even have a shirt on!" _She wanted to swoon, but she couldn't. It was too painful to do anything. Breathing hurt. She wiped her tears and willed for the rain not to show up. It wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever.

That scene alone was causing her mind to malfunction and go into a nervous breakdown. Now she was running. Running from her tears, running from the rain and running from Lucy and Gray.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

The dam broke. The rain poured in and it didn't look like it was ever going to stop. The rain was coming down harder and harder and she could hear people cursing and shouting and when they saw Juvia, they swore loudly at her. Her tears was mixing in with the rain that she didn't know whether she was crying or not.

She ran past the guild and she could just about see the pellets of rain crashing through the roof. She was destroying her own guild with the rain. She calmed her heart rate and breathed deeply. It was time to get over this stupid crush. What did Gray ever do for her? Lyon likes her, _and_ he's an ice mage!

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

The tears fell silently down her face as the skies cleared up slowly. She paused outside the guild door and she waited as as the shouting died down. _"Should Juvia go in?" _She hesitated and shook her head. She stepped back smartly and started to walk away from the guild. She wasn't going to go in just yet.

As she walked, she could hear voices as they neared her. Familiar voices. Her cerulean eyes widened as she hid behind a bush as quietly as she could. Peeping out from the branches, she could see a clump of blond and black hair. She strained her ears to listen in.

"I think that the cause of the rain was Juvia. What if she knows about us?" Lucy was a little sad. She hadn't meant to! Juvia could see Gray shift over and wrap an arm around her waist. "Well then, she will have to get over it. I liked you way before I even fought against her. And I know that you liked me for that long too." He kissed her and Juvia's heart plummeted down.

In a sense, Lucy had more of a chance with Gray than she ever did. And anyway, Lucy was being a good friend if she hadn't been confessed her love to Gray for her sake. Sighing and drying her tears, she stood up and clenched her fist. She wasn't going to cry and chase anymore. There were so many things she didn't get to do because she was so infatuated with Gray.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

The rain started to slowly pour from the sky and Juvia looked up in shock. She could have sworn that she tried to stop the rain. _"But Juvia doesn't feel upset..." _It must be actually raining then. It felt weird. The rain was something that she has caused everywhere she went so it was basically like second nature to her. This rain, because it wasn't made from her magic, it felt like an alien. It didn't sit right on her skin, yet it gave her power to keep on going.

She smiled slightly in the light rain and walked up to the guild doors. Although she hesitated slightly, she felt fresh as though she were a new person. Pushing the doors open, she walked into the guild with her head held high. She wasn't going to think of Gray anymore and she was going to try and make the rain stop as much as possible if she was upset.

She sat down at a table with a job in her hand and tried to think of whether she would go on it or not. The holes in the roof was fixed so Juvia was glad for that. Suddenly, she felt someone next to her. Although she tried to ignore it at first, this person was insistent. When she felt their arms around her shoulders, she couldn't help but look up.

He smiled at her and Juvia smiled back. "So you gonna go on a job then?" Juvia nodded and showed him the job description. "Yes, Juvia is. Would you like to go with Juvia? Juvia will understand if you don't." She was hugged tighter and his grin never left his face. "Well, Erza is an S-mage and Gray and Luce usually do their own thing now that they're together." Juvia could have sworn that she saw his face fall a little. "Why don't we start a new team? Just you, me and Happy?"

Juvia smiled and nodded. "Juvia would love that, Natsu-san."

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this little oneshot of mine! I tried my best! Now as Queen, I do like reviews otherwise I shall behead anyone who doesn't!

Queen of Crack


End file.
